


Первый поцелуй с сорок пятого

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Undercover as Married, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: ЩИТ рассчитывает, что Роджерс с Рамлоу сумеют убедительно представить свою легенду.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Первый поцелуй с сорок пятого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss Since 1945](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898842) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 



— ...Не _чувствую_ себя менее заметным, — говорит Роджерс, когда Брок проводит его через контрольно-пропускной пункт в зоне досмотра, положив руку ему на поясницу. — Чувствую, что все смотрят на нас.

Зона досмотра. Чертов ад. Брок не помнит, когда в последний раз пользовался коммерческими авиалиниями, однако Пирс, видимо, счел, что в отношении этой миссии незарегистрированному самолету, набитому вооруженными бойцами Страйка, не хватает деликатности. А деликатность была лозунгом дня. И Роджерс в своих узких джинсах и хлипких лоферах не столько идет, сколько семенит.

Это вполне работает для их прикрытия. Брок жаловаться не собирается.

— Просто не обращай на них внимания и притворяйся счастливым, — отзывается он, наклонившись и шепча в медленно краснеющее ухо Роджерса. — Мы же молодожены, помнишь? Только что от алтаря, смотрим только друг на друга.

— А по-моему, нас вычислили. Тот парень в голубой рубашке продолжает пялиться на меня.

В защиту парня в голубой рубашке, джинсы на Роджерсе ну очень узкие. Они так плотно обхватывают его задницу, что Брок может провести пальцем прямо по его расщелине. Вместо этого он просто сжимает ягодицу. Роджерс становится краснее. Парень в голубой рубашке продолжает пялиться, но не потому, что хочет предупредить их цель об их прибытии.

Они добираются до отеля без приключений. Центр управления, поддерживая их легенду, забронировал для них пентхаус с шикарным видом на город и джакузи в номере. Администратор вручает им ключи с теплыми поздравлениями. Брок стряхивает приветственные лепестки роз с кровати, чтобы вывалить на нее содержимое своего чемодана и убедиться, что все его снаряжение благополучно миновало досмотр. Маскировочные технологии ЩИТа, как всегда, превзошли сами себя. Все на месте.

— Цель на месте, — говорит Роджерс, хмурясь в телефон. — Третий этаж, конференц-зал. Никаких признаков охраны. Если выдвинемся сейчас…

— Полегче, здоровяк. — Брок вытряхивает упаковку презервативов, чтобы выудить из них нано-жучок, спрятанный в одном из квадратиков фольги. — Что за молодожены покидают свой номер сразу по приезду? Ты раскроешь наше прикрытие, если не проникнешься духом легенды. Открой бутылку. Расслабься немного. По сценарию мы до завтра ничего не делаем.

Позже вечером, нагибая неубедительно сопротивляющегося Роджерса над столом — нелепые узкие джинсы перетягивают его бедра, лишая равновесия и помогая удержать его на месте, — Брок кусает его в шею и оставляет линию лиловых засосов от уха до ключицы.  
— Я прорабатываю нашу легенду, — говорит он в ответ на протесты Роджерса. — Как только все увидят засосы, все поймут, что мы на самом деле безобидные молодожены. Ты понимаешь это? Мы должны всех убедить в реальности нашего брака, иначе нашей миссии конец. Министр Пирс рассчитывает, что все будет выглядеть по-настоящему.

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему мы должны…

Брок загоняет в него член. Слова Роджерса пропадают в гортанном стоне.


End file.
